Umaima did 29 fewer squats than Ben around noon. Ben did 91 squats. How many squats did Umaima do?
Answer: Ben did 91 squats, and Umaima did 29 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $91 - 29$ squats. He did $91 - 29 = 62$ squats.